


Henna

by kristiest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Closure, Commitment, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Shy Tsukishima Kei, Smut, Tattoos, TsukiHina, ghosting lol, henna, hinata shouyou is laid back, matching tattoos, slow burn but not really, temporary tattoos, tsukihina is my lifeblood, tsukishima ill do anything for hinata just so that hell love me back kei, tsukishima kei is a try hard, youll want to scream at hinata for this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiest/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: Tsukishima is sure that he's inlove with the random pretty boy he had a one night stand with. He can't prove this, nor can he explain why he's feeling this-but he knows that this person who he shares a matching tattoo with, is the very first person who's made him feel such hideous and terrible emotions-and he's determined to make them his.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Drunken Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was stupid. Tsukishima hated the idea of dating. It was too complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to somehow cope with my slump, i chose to write this. if it ever seems prolonged, i apologize. hope you enjoy regardless :)

It was a drunken decision. A thought that he knew he’d come to regret once the sun is high, and the sky is bright-a thought he knew he’d look back on one day and laugh at it bitterly. Because inside large arms, there is an unfamiliar but welcomed warmth. He hasn't come to his senses yet, and he doesn't want to. Under the bodies that were clumsily tangled up with each other was the comfiest mattress ever, and over those bodies was the softest comforter felt. Tsukishima Kei opened his eyes, slowly, and immediately, his heartbeat picked up.

His fingers are caught in someone’s soft, orange locks, his arms are embracing a smaller figure he doesn't know who, and how it got there. He moved slightly, and he realized that his skin was touching skin. Both of them are naked. Both of them smell of alcohol, cigarettes, their own mixed colognes and… sex. Right then and there, Tsukishima wanted to pull his eyes out. He questioned his life decisions, his choice of drinks and in people-because this person in bed he was with was none other than a man he didn't know.

He wanted to see their face, he _so_ badly wanted to see how they looked. He could tell that they were shorter, with the stranger’s feet only meeting his ankles while their face was buried in Tsukishima’s chest. He tried to remember how they met, how they got here, in this quiet hotel room, how it happened, and who initiated-for sure it wasn't himself. He knows very well that he hates drinking with people he isn't familiar with and yet here he was, nude and keeping someone warm inside muscular arms. 

What he could also tell was that this person’s skin was fair, it was smooth like porcelain and his hair was soft as silk. The stranger slept so soundly, as if he wouldn't ever wake up. Tsukishima wonders how long they did it, and how pleasurable it was. He hates not being able to remember these kinds of things, but at the same time he’s grateful. 

He closes his eyes as there isn't much done with them, all he could see was the plain cream colored walls and the sunshine that spilled through velvet curtains. He prays that he didn't lose his glasses anywhere. With that thought, he wants to check if they're resting at any of the bed side tables. Carefully, he moved his arms from the smaller physique and took a look at the nightstand nearest to him. And there it was, his round golden metal framed glasses. He took it with his free hand and put them on, to finally be able to look at the person who slept inside his arms.

The moment his eyes land on them, he is stunned. The first thing that comes to mind is a question, and that question was ‘ _is this person real?’._ They were beautiful, ethereal, breathtaking-he looked like an angel, with his beautiful skin and stable breathing. From his neck and down were hickies, bite marks and bruises. Tsukishima doubted that he did those-he wasn't _that_ wild… right…? Tsukishima wants to leave as soon as he can, to save himself from the talk with this stranger. At the same time he wants to wait and stay until they wake up, maybe exchange a few words, maybe even their numbers. This sleeping person was so beautiful he didn't want to let go of the chance of hitting on them. 

Tsukishima wonders what kind of person they are. What impact did they have? What made drunk Tsukishima think that it was okay to have sex with a stranger? He sighed and lied down again, his arm that was under the stranger started to hurt. It was probably there the whole night, he tries to move the boy to get his arm back but he gets a tired hum in return. Thick orange lashes fluttered twice, until his eyes opened completely. The boy had umber eyes, and they met with Tsukishima’s golden ones. Tsukishima expects the stranger to bolt up and run but instead, he closes his eyes again and scooted closer.

“Let me sleep a little longer…” He muttered, nuzzling his face into Tsukishima's bruised neck. “I'm tired…”

His voice was soft, but deep, because it was laced with sleep and exhaustion. It was deep but not in a way that was manly. It was deep because he just woke up. Somehow, Tsukishima could tell that this person’s tone was a little high and pitched. He could remember something like that, or maybe it was just a hunch. He wanted to ask a lot of questions right now. The gentle breathing on his neck helped him hold the questions back. The ginger puts his arm over Tsukishima’s body, getting closer and taking more of his body warmth. Tsukishima, like it was normal, did the same. He returns his hands to the stranger’s back, then he rests his chin on their hair.

_How is this not awkward? We’re literally naked, and cuddling, and we don’t even know each other._

Are one night stands like this now?

“Have you seen your henna?” The boy asks groggily, his breath tickles Tsukishima’s neck and it sends chills all over. The blonde doesn't know what they're talking about.

“Henna?” Tsukishima says, a hint of confusion and subtlety in his voice. “What are you talking about?”

“This.” The boy taps his finger on a patch of skin on the lower area of Tsukishima's ear without moving, “We got matching hennas.”

“... did we really?” _I don't remember anything about that._

“Yeah.” The ginger shudders, he stretches his aching back before taking Tsukishima’s hands off and sitting up. “You suggested getting tattoos but I'm not up for that kind of commitment.” 

“... sorry, I don't really remember…” Tsukishima's eyes start from the stranger’s back, then it trails to their flushed neck, down to their back, and finally their heavily battered loins. The marks on their skin was like a child’s painting on a canvas, messy and without any guidance. Bruises that shaded from the lightest red to the deepest blue were visible everywhere. The view alone made Tsukishima feel embarrassed.

“Oh. Yeah, I expected that much.” The boy takes the covers and brings it up to his chest. He’s even prettier now, sitting up like a piece of Donatello’s greatest works. The sun that was coming from the window made him look like he was glowing, it reflected off of his hair and it made the room illuminate in a beautiful orange. If only those hickies weren’t there, he would look exquisite. With _actual_ porcelain skin looking like glass that could break if you weren't careful enough. “Uh, anyway. Yesterday… or earlier? You told me not to leave the moment I wake up.” Their voice comes off in a whisper, like they were far too drained to use even the slightest bit of energy. “You told me that you wanted to date?” They softly snort, “For a week. I didn't really agree to it, and you forced me to get matching hennas with you.”

_That sounds familiar._

“Then I said as long as the henna’s visible, we have to be together?” Tsukishima continued for them, “I'm sorry, I'm so…”

“Oh, don't worry.” They turn to Tsukishima with a small smile, “I had fun. And it’s nothing, I like it.” He points his finger on the new henna underneath his left ear. It’s a full moon. “You got a sun… you really don't need to be sorry, cos I had fun. Though, it would've been better…” He trails off, looking down on his body. “If you were gentler.” 

Tsukishima covers his reddening face. “I'm so sorry.”

The boy giggled and waved his hand in the air, “Nn.”

“How much do you remember?” Tsukishima asks the boy, not wanting to ask their name yet because he didn't want to catch someone’s name that he was going to let go of in a few hours or by the end of the day. “I only remember… well, not a lot.”

“I remember most of it, I think. Just a little blurry.” He scratches the back of his neck, “Since you don't remember all that much, should I just forget about everything? I'm sure this _attraction_ you felt towards me yesterday is gone by now, considering that you're fully sober.”

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima asks breathily, getting up and quickly taking a robe from the closet. The other person doesn't spare a glance, Tsukishima looks at them and their eyes are closed, as if recharging, or taking in the sun’s rays. 

“You professed your love to me before we left the club, and before we went to the tattoo parlor." His eyes open and Tsukishima goes to the fridge to get a bottle of water. 

“What did you say?” His voice trailed while he opened the bottle. 

They ignored the question and got up as well, using the blanket as a cover. “Let me have some.”

Tsukishima finishes and hands the bottle he barely drank from, the boy accepts it and takes a big sip. While he’s looking, his thoughts wander. _Why didn't he answer?_

“I should leave now, huh?” They says after swallowing, closing the empty water bottle and throwing it away. “I already paid for the fee, so you don’t neee to worry.”

“Wait, if that’s the case shouldn't you be the one staying?” 

“Ah, it’s fine. I'm more comfortable at home anyway.”

Tsukishima takes their hand, “How about breakfast first? I’ll call you a cab after.”

“Oh, he’s back.” They grin, lightly covering their mouth with his free hand.

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima lets go.

“Well, I figured that you were the shy type when sober. You were so bold yesterday.” 

“I'm so sorry.” Tsukishima says immediately and this makes the boy giggle. “Breakfast, let me make it up to you.”

“In that case…” They nod, “Let’s have breakfast. I’ll shower first.” 

“I haven't caught your name yet.” The blonde mentions and the boy taps on Tsukishima’s neck again, “It’s right here.” 

“The sun?”

“Hinata.” They correct, “You’re clever even when intoxicated.”

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima brings his hand up to his neck, where Hinata’s hands are now resting. 

“When we were deciding on what to get, you said I should get a moon since the first character of your name is the same of the moon’s, while mine is of the sun’s.” Hinata explains, then he withdraws his hand and goes to the closet to get the last robe. “I’ll shower now.” 

Tsukishima nods, and Hinata disappears to the bathroom. After a few moments, he hears the echoing sound of the shower. The sound of the water flowing and hitting the ground. While mindlessly listening, he walks to the mirror to finally take a look at the henna he got.

If he remembers correctly, hennas are supposed to stay for two weeks. And if you take care of it well, it could survive for a month. The henna wasn't messy at all, it looked professionally made. The sun print was beautiful, with little shading and perfect symmetry. His fingers trace over it, he know that he should be wary of strangers. Especially when you wake up naked, and in bed with them. But somehow, as he heard Hinata's voice for the first time-something felt too natural. Like he was home. He felt far too familiar, and something about him made Tsukishima want to look perfect. Not in terms of imitation, but in ways to look like he was a match for him.

It was stupid. Tsukishima hated the idea of dating. It was too complicated. Courting, giving gives, calling each other all the time and texting. He knew it was tiring. Something about Hinata made him want to try. If Hinata still agrees with the drunk Tsukishima, he wants to do his best. And maybe, if they worked out, maybe they could get actual matching tattoos.

 _How much of an idiot can you be, Kei?_ He thought to himself, taking his head into his hands as he grips on his hair. _You're so clever, thinking about characters and hennas and this date thing._ He sits down on the bed then he falls on his back. _Then you don't remember anything. Great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a nice day :))


	2. Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he hunting? Did he just want to have a good drink? Or did he plan to find the prettiest person he could and just be completely straight forward with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of have a playlist for this ff but, do people actually follow those?

“Pretty faces like yours shouldn't be here alone!” Hinata hears from his side, while he traced his finger along the rim of his short glass of whiskey. He doesn't pay attention to what he just heard because there’s no reason he should. “Hey, you!”

Someone pokes Hinata’s shoulder with much eagerness. Still, Hinata doesn't spare a glance nor a small wave of ‘leave me alone’. The person who’s been trying to catch Hinata's eyes takes the nearest seat to the boy. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“Uh, no thank you.” Hinata deadpans, downing his whiskey and getting ready to leave. He checks his wristwatch and gets up, he looks around to see if he spots any of his friends anywhere. He spots a few, in the crowd of people dancing, jumping, raving and grinding on each other’s sticky bodies. 

In the center of it, amidst the ocean of strangers was someone Hinata’s grown attached to. They carried a bottle of champagne while they raved like there was no tomorrow. This person’s getting married soon. With the last sentence rolling off his trail of thoughts, it leaves an even bitter taste in the back of Hinata’s throat. He was bitter for things he couldn't control, but he blames himself for ever being attached to them. It was stupid to fall in love with a childhood friend. It hurt to watch them, growing, getting hurt, meeting new people and eventually finding someone to share their life with. Someone other than Hinata.

“Hey, just one drink?” The stranger tugs on Hinata’s sleeve, waving his card around carelessly. “One drink and I’ll leave you alone.”

“I've had enough drinks for one night. But thank you.” Hinata looked at the other person, finally and gently took their hand off his sleeve. His eyes darted back to his childhood friend. He sniffs, then he looks back at the stranger.

They're tall, with fluffy blonde locks and pale flawless skin. Gold eyes underneath round lenses with a matching thin golden frame, even his lashes were blonde and it was pretty. Hinata realizes that he’s been staring so he swallows dryly and looks away. 

“One drink! Or else, I'm following you wherever you go starting now.” The blonde says in his drunken voice, their pale skin started to flush in a deepening shade of red.

“Okay, okay! One drink.” Hinata sighs and sits down again. But he stayed one seat apart from the blonde who already reeked of alcohol. The stranger ignores Hinata’s efforts of not being too close, he shifts again to sit in the nearest chair to Hinata. Beneath the alcohol had oriental notes, that smelled mostly like musk. It smelled sweet, a little addicting even. At times like this, Hinata hates his overly sensitive nose.

“What do you want? Gin, martini? Name it and I’ll get it for you.” The stranger says, calling the bartender to come over.

“Uh, I’ll have another whiskey. He’ll have gin.” Hinata tells the bartender as soon as they arrive. Hinata turns to the blonde, “Haha, I don't think you should drink any more.”

“But why not?” The person frowns, “I'm completely sober!”

“Yeah. Keep telling yourself that.” Hinata takes their card and hands it to the bartender. “Thanks.” 

“So, what’s your name?” They ask, “You're so beautiful, you know that—?”

“Uh. Hinata.” Hinata gives the stranger a small smile, “You?”

“Kei. Tsukishima Kei.” 

Their drinks arrived and… yeah, they had more than one drink. They ended up ordering a set of shots, this helped them warm up to each other. Hinata was no longer wary of Tsukishima, and Tsukishima was overconfident already.

“Hey. Let’s get tattoos~” Tsukishima brings up, downing his last shot and hissing. He lifts his glass in the air, “Shall we?”

“I don't want to.” Hinata shook his head. So, Hinata may have already drank more than he should but he can hold his alcohol well. Far too well, actually. Unlike Tsukishima.

“Tattoos, tattoos!” Tsukishima repeated, voice louder the second time. “Come on, let’s get tattoos.”

“Shut up.” Hinata covers his ears, not liking how Tsukishima’s voice mixed with the already loud and blaring music. “Let’s get outta here. I'm feeling dizzy.”

“To get tattoos?” Tsukishima beams like an idiot, Hinata kind of found this cute. But the boy shakes his head.

“No. Just to get fresh air.” Hinata stands up and heads out, Tsukishima follows behind him. While they walked, Tsukishima clung onto Hinata while convincing him to get a tattoo. Hinata couldn't care less anymore. 

“Truth be told,” Hinata lied, just so that Tsukishima could shut up. “I'm warming up to the idea.”

“Yes!” Tsukishima clung even closer, voice swaying because of his drunkenness. He was already so red. Hinata was actually surprised because he hadn't passed out, or vomited or something. “Okay!” Tsukishima giggles, “Let’s get a tattoo, and, I love you so very much so we should stay together.”

“... you're talking nonsense, Kei.” Hinata says in his quiet voice, pushing the club doors open for Tsukishima and himself. He makes Tsukishima sit on the floor while he takes some fresh air in. It was relieving, the smell that didn't have alcohol, sweat, citrus and smoke. 

“Tattoo! Let’s get,” Tsukishima’s head droops, “A tattoo.”

“Matching…! tattoos.” 

“Tattoos with the prettiest person to ever exist.”

“Hey!” Tsukishima lifts his head to look at Hinata, “We should date.”

“Jesus.” Hinata pinches the bridge of his nose and gives the tattoo a second thought. “Hey, we  _ should _ get tattoos.” 

“Yes! And we should date. Date. Because you and I are a perfect match. I could bring the moon over just to give it to you.” Tsukishima sloppily gets up, wobbling as he did and holding onto Hinata for balance. The shorter person doesn't mind it, but Tsukishima’s a little heavy.

Hinata puts his hand on the small of Tsukishima’s back to support them, then he brings his phone out to call a cab. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s go to the parlor, I'm calling a driver..”

“I'm getting a tattoo with Shouyou~” Tsukishima trails, resting his chin on Hinata’s fluffy hair.

“Yeah. Whatever.” Hinata rolls his eyes. He’s not actually getting a tattoo. He doesn't know why, he could've definitely left Tsukishima already. He didn't need to follow along with these. He agreed to get a tattoo because he didn't want to be alone so soon. Well, he wants to be alone. But, not really. The reason behind this is something he denies with all of his cells. “The cab’s arriving in 5. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima answers, happiness evident in his voice.

“I wonder what kind of person you are when sober.” Hinata says without much thought, typing away on his phone.

“Very stingy, as my friends say.” 

“I'm surprised you have friends if you really are stingy.” 

“But I swear I won't be stingy around you, I’ll treat you the best way I can~”

“Around me? So you're going to be fake when it comes to me?”

“No, genui-genuiou… genuine. Genuine. I'm going to be genuine around you. I'm not actually stingy? Just...? I hate having loud people around me.”

“So if I were to be a loud person, would you leave me alone?”

“No.”

“Wouldn't you hate that?”

“I’d hate being apart from you more!” Tsukishima pouts.

“Pfft.” Hinata chuckles, and the car finally arrives. “Oh, that’s us. Let’s go.”

They wait for the car to slow down and park in front of them before getting in.The car ride is quiet, mainly because Tsukishima finally shut up and that he looked tired. Because of this, Hinata wonders where he came from, and why he went to the club.

Was he hunting? Did he just want to have a good drink? Or did he plan to find the prettiest person he could and just be completely straight forward with them? Hinata leans his temple on the glass as Tsukishima comes near him to rest his head on his shoulder. The car ride takes about 10 minutes, because it’s a little traffic and the driver didn’t seem to know where he’s going. The two didn’t mind much because they were focused on their own selves. 

When they arrive however, Tsukishima is back on his feet as if he wasn’t all drowsy and nodding during the ride. Hinata leads Tsukishima into the parlor and he’s already fairly known by the staff.

“Hey, honey!” The person by the counter greets as soon as they meet eyes with Hinata. “You getting something permanent, finally?” He says, making a duck face as his eyes trail to Tsukishima, who’s holding onto Hinata’s sleeve like a little kid. 

“Hey Saeko. And, Yeah.” Hinata says but mouths no, dragging his thumb across his neck. “We’re getting something matching, so let me see the album.”

“I see.” Saeko smiles and grabs the design examples behind the counter and puts them on a table for Hinata and Tsukishima to view. “If you have a picture, we could do that, too.”

“Yeah, I know.” Hinata takes one album and flips through it, “Is Ryu around?”

“Yep. He’s just finishing up with one of his clients.” Saeko goes back to the counter to give Tsukishima and Hinata to discuss the tattoos they’re getting.

“So?” Hinata turns to face the taller man, “What design do you want? Is there anything that comes to mind…? I could ask Saeko.” 

“You've been here before?” Tsukishima pouts and takes one of the albums to also take a look. “She called you honey.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” Hinata laughs lightly. “I get hennas every now and then.” 

“... I see.”

“Yeah. You see.” 

Hinata continues to flip through the pages until he realizes that Tsukishima’s grown quiet. He doesn’t really care the first few minutes but it eventually bothers him. “Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts now.” Hinata closes the album he has and gets another one.

“No, no. I’m thinking about what we should get.” Tsukishima answers him and takes a look at the designs Hinata was checking. “Should we get a sun and a moon?”

“Is there a reason why you want to get that?” Hinata looks up at Tsukishima.

“Ah, I just thought that your last name literally means the sun.” Tsukishima trails, “And my ‘Tsuki’ means moon, so… yeah.”

“Wow, you can think that much even under influence?” Hinata kids and bumps his elbow with Tsukishima’s side. “But, sounds good! I’ll look for a good design online.”

Hinata and Tsukishima ended up picking designs that were fairly similar to each other, so that it could live up to being addressed as ‘matching tattoos’. They decided to have it on the bottom of their ear, on the right for Tsukishima while on the left for Hinata. They got it together, their booths next to each other while two different tattooists tended to them.

Tsukishima looked like a puppy. He held onto Hinata’s sleeve like he was afraid of the needle when it was just a henna and not an actual tattoo. Maybe he didn't realize because it was his first time, or maybe he was too drunk. No matter which, Hinata found it cute, how Tsukishima acted.

After the process, they were given the proper instructions to take care of the henna. None of it really stuck with them. Hinata paid for the service and left the parlor with Tsukishima.

“I like it a lot.” Hinata says while he looks at his tattoo with his phone's front camera. “What about you? Do you like yours?”

Hinata turns to look at Tsukishima but before he could, Tsukishima hugs him from behind. "As long as this ink stays, we should be together." The blonde says, voice a little moderate and gentle as he tilts his head down, resting his forehead on the ginger's shoulder.

"So, what? This is going to be like shackles? Should I get the alcohol before it's too late?" Hinata jokes and huffed as he pats the taller one's hair, it's stupid how they're sweet like this. Despite the fact that they literally just met a few hours ago.

Tsukishima kisses the print on Hinata's skin just below the ear and above the jaw. "You can leave me if you want to... just... I hope that doesn't happen because I think I really love you."

Hinata lifts Tsukishima’s hands so he could turn and hug them back, “That’ll change tomorrow.” 

“It won't…” Tsukishima stands properly and inches closer to Hinata, “Can I kiss you?”

“...” 

Hinata looks into Tsukishima’s eyes before nodding lightly. They share a slow, somewhat affectionate kiss. The large hands on Hinata’s ass doesn't come to bother the ginger, if anything-the touch was much welcomed. Outside of the parlor and underneath the lights that came from the neon signs and whatnot-the kissing continues.

Exchanging quick steamy breaths and sultry glances, the two played a little lip biting before Tsukishima dragged Hinata into the nearest alley, pushing them up and against the wall to trap the boy there and envelop them in his arms. 

“Kei,” Hinata managed to whimper, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s back tightly for support. The moment he opens his lips to speak, Tsukishima slips his tongue inside. The redness of each other’s cheeks were of the same shade, hands shuffled and legs tightly linked behind the blonde. “More.” The ginger gasps. Hinata has been  _ starving, _ and he needs more.

Luckily, Tsukishima’s around to satisfy that hunger.

_ What would he think if he found out that I slept with someone else?  _ Hinata thought, and Tsukishima released him. They looked into each other’s eyes and they knew, “Hotel?”

“Hotel.” Tsukishima repeats with a stern voice.

…  _ no, it shouldn't matter to him now that he’s getting married. _

They go back to the sidewalk to call a cab, and once they do-they try to ignore the fact that they were somewhere small and dark. It would be perfect if there wasn't anyone else.

Because they were doing their best to keep their hands to themselves. This continued until the elevator up to their room, they rubbed on each other with suppressed moans and rushed to their room as quickly as they could. 

“Fuck, don't waste even a single second.” Hinata says as they get in, and he slams the door closed the moment Tsukishima steps in. He pushed the boy to the door and started undressing them while they hungrily continued their lip play from earlier.

_ Tonight’s going to be long. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took long im really having a hard time writing. im sorry i didnt add the smut. hope you enjoyed reading even when its kind of a filler, and have a good day :)


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can clearly see that the girl doesn't like the boy the way the boy likes her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik its been a while. hope u enjoy !

It was a few minutes before sunset. Tsukishima, along with Hinata, sat on the dry sand of the nearest beach that was in Tokyo. The two ended up staying together until now. Tsukishima just couldn't let the ginger go, and Hinata was intrigued enough to stay around. They sat in silence, 2 pairs of eyes watching the sky as it changed its colors magnificently. The sun began to sink into the ocean, while diverse hues followed its lead. From blue to yellow, and yellow that turned to different shades of orange and red. Soon, all colors faded into a violet, and eventually, it’s pitch black. The two sat in stillness while they watched, no words exchanged all the while listening to the waves that crashed, waves that came and retreated, and changed tides as it was the moon’s turn to shine. 

The warm breeze turned cold, and the water that once met their feet retreated further. The show was over, and it was about time for them to go home. Hinata gets up, patting down on his clothes to get rid of the sand that sticked. 

“Come on, it’s getting cold.” Hinata smiles at Tsukishima before turning around and walking towards the cottages for light.

Tsukishima nods, brushes the sand off his jeans and follows behind the shorter man. Today was unexpected, but it sure was fun. The two had brunch together and talked until late afternoon, and as they were leaving the restaurant-Tsukishima didn't know what came over him but he suddenly wanted to see the beach with Hinata.

And so they went to the beach, and now-it’s time to say goodbye. Tsukishima knows that the next thing they're going to do is bid farewell, so he walks slowly, watching Hinata tread ahead of him while they hold their shoes.  _ This is ridiculous, even his back is pretty. _

“Ah, Kei,” Hinata stops in his tracks, then he turns to look at Tsukishima. The blonde freezes, lifting his brows as a way to say ‘what?’. The boy lifts his hand and shows two fingers, “Two weeks.”

Tsukishima tilts his head in confusion, “... two weeks?” 

“Let’s see each other for two weeks.” Hinata says, rather bodly. Tsukishima gets the feeling that he’s imitating the intoxicated Tsukishima Kei. He smiles, “And if it works out for the two of us, let’s make it official.” 

“Sounds good.” Tsukishima smiles back, then he catches up with Hinata and starts walking alongside him. “Did I catch your interest?”

“Well,” Hinata looked ahead, humming as he pursed his pink little lips. “You’re interesting, Kei.”

“Am I, really?” Tsukishima was tall, so when he looked down on Hinata to see the expression on the boy’s face, the action went unnoticed. Hinata was pretty, even under dull lights, even with the bags under his eyes because of the night before. “How so?”

“You’re just interesting and.. Your face is definitely my type.” Hinata looks up, Tsukishima's cheeks are quick to act. He giggles, covering his lips to hide his pretty smile. “And you're cute. You get shy quickly, too. Somehow.” 

Tsukishima covers his face with one hand, averting his gaze to hide the building blush over his cheeks. “Anything else?” He sighs, hating the fact that he was pale, blushing was always easily detected. And that was annoying on Tsukishima’s part, convenient on Hinata’s. Hinata never knew a boy could look so adorable when blushing. Teasing someone never felt so fun.

“The sex was good.” Tsukishima chokes on air, hands flying to his eyes because the embarrassment was now immeasurable. Hinata breaks out in laughter, hitting Tsukishima’s back without a single care. “But really, it was. Our bodies are compatible.” 

“... anything else…?”

Hinata rolls his eyes in a mindless way, he crosses his arms, bumping his shoulders into Tsukishima’s. “Tell me why you were so desperate. Last night.” 

Tsukishima hums, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess it was love at first sight?”

Hinata hits him again. “Don’t give me that bullshit!” Then he chuckles, looking at Tsukishima, he locks eyes with them and gives them a gentle expression. “Really. I’m curious”

“I’m serious! You’re just really beautiful. And you were alone, so I thought,  _ maybe I have a chance,  _ so my drunk self took that chance.”

“You’re the first ever person to call me beautiful.”

“Lies.” 

“Guys don’t usually call other guys beautiful, do they?” 

“... I guess.”

The boys arrive at the main road, they look at each other and the ginger gives the other a small smile. “This is it, then?”

As a reflex, Tsukishima smiles back. He’s fighting back a ridiculous frown. “When will I see you again?”

“When you see me again.” Hinata says simply, tipping Tsukishima’s chin to the left, he stands on the tip of his toes and places a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “I’m a busy guy, you see. But meeting you again would be nice.”

“I’ll text you.”

“You should.” 

Hinata calls himself a cab, Tsukishima does the same. Tsukishima takes Hinata’s hand, and they hold hands and don’t let go until later. While they wait, it falls silent. Not in a bad way, it wasn’t awkward at all. The sky above was bright, with stars splattered all over and the moon shining ever so softly. But of course, the moon outshines them all, it’s shining splendidly tonight. 

When Hinata’s car arrives, Hinata lets go. “I’ll see you.” Tsukishima hated how that felt. He didn’t like how the comforting warmth in his hand just disappeared in a snap.

“Yeah. Get home safe.” 

Hinata gets in, waving at the blonde before shutting the door close. Tsukishima waits for the car to take off, but it doesn’t. The window in front of him is rolled down and Hinata leans out, giving Tsukishima a cheeky smile. “How about you come over?” Tsukishima blinks at him. “If you’re available, that is.”

“Of course.”

* * *

It was probably two in the morning, when the two were staying in Hinata’s hotel suite. It’s quiet, with the TV playing a show on low volume. It’s dark, the TV was the only thing that provided light in the big, spacey room. A pair of eyes are squinting, another is struggling to open. Hinata and Tsukishima acted around each other as if they'd been together for years. Entangled around each other like braids, the two lay on one of the leather sofas in Hinata’s living room, watching an old romcom that was playing on the flatscreen.

“Asleep yet?” Tsukishima whispers with a tired voice, he takes a strand of Hinata’s orange hair and twirls it around his finger. Hinata’s resting on their chest, breath slow and stable. In response, Hinata moves his head once. 

“... you?” Hinata almost mumbles, “Sorry, are you sleepy?” The boy shifts, looking up so that he could take a look at Tsukishima's sleepy face. Then he sits up, getting off the boy with the ridiculously slender limbs. He yawned, prolongedly, before pressing on his eyes. The way his face scrunched and crumpled was adorable. “I want to see the end of it.”

“Isn’t it boring?” Tsukishima sits up as well, carefully pulling Hinata’s hands away from their face and wiping the tears brought by the recent yawn. “It’s kind of obvious, the ending.” 

“Really?” Hinata leans into the touch, “Kindly elaborate.”

“Uh,” Tsukishima’s eyes turned to the screen, not really focusing on what it was showing. His vision was blurred, not because he wasn't wearing his glasses but because he wasn't focusing. “You can clearly see that the girl doesn't like the boy the way the boy likes her.” 

“Uh-huh… and?”

“It’s a lost cause.” Tsukishima’s eyes return to Hinata, who’s eyes stayed on the TV. “She’s…” Hinata looks so fine and lovely. His messy hair, drooping eyes and oversized shirt. He looks so pretty. “Out of the guy’s league.”

“So?”

“The boy in the end… will probably let her go.”

“... huh. I see.” Hinata turns the TV off, getting up to turn on the lamp in the corner. He goes back to Tsukishima, taking their hands and pulling the boy up. “Let’s go to my room.”

Tsukishima nods, letting Hinata pull them to their room. Hinata pulls the covers and gets in. For a few seconds, Tsukishima just stands there watching. When Hinata realizes it, the boy lifts his brows. “What are you waiting for?” Hinata rolls to the other side, then he opens his arms for Tsukishima to get into. 

Tsukishima climbs in, hugs Hinata and sighs. Hinata chuckles, then throws the covers over Tsukishima’s body. “This is nice.” The blonde mutters, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. He feels Hinata play with the hair resting on his nape, it makes him feel really sleepy. 

The ginger kisses Tsukishima’s temple. “Good night.” 

“Good night.”

* * *

In the morning that followed, Tsukishima woke up alone. It was unexpected, he didn’t think Hinata would leave him alone in their home. He just hoped that Hinata would wake him up before going, or maybe they could’ve left together. But no, here Tsukishima was, standing in the kitchen alone. On the refrigerator, there was a sticky note. 

“ _ Hey, good morning. _

_ I’m sorry but I had to leave _

_ early because I have work. _

_ If you’re hungry, call room service. _

_ at least have breakfast before leaving. _

_ I’ll see you soon”  _

Tsukishima opens the fridge that was pretty much full of water bottles, tea and beer. He gets a water bottle and takes the sticky note, for no particular reason. He just wants to keep it. He thinks about getting room service but he decides not to, he doesn’t want to always be on the receiving end. He goes to the living room to turn the TV on, he brings the water bottle along with him. Looking around now, there were a few things he noticed that he didn’t last night. 

Hinata said that he lived here, but it looked a little too tidy. But that’s just probably one of the perks of living in a hotel, you can always have someone clean after your mess. The blonde leans himself on the sofa, bringing the water bottle to his lips as a few picture frames catch his eye. He walks towards it to take a look.

It’s Hinata with another guy, hair black and eyes blue. He had a boring face. Actually, Tsukishima’s seen him before. Hinata has another picture frame in his room that’s also just the two of them. Tsukishima wonders who it is, and what they are to Hinata. He looks important, of course, considering that Hinata put pictures up of him and the mystery person for display in his home. It seemed like they were classmates, because in the picture Hinata has in the bedroom, they’re in uniforms. Tsukishima hopes whoever this is, he isn’t a rival. Nah. This guy’s probably just a childhood friend. Or a cousin. He prays that that’s the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not planning on prolonging any of the chapters, although this book is somewhat of a slow burn. uhhh im just putting in whats necessary to the story. uhhhhh looking at the story plan now, thisll prolly have 7-12 chapters in total.


End file.
